High School DxD: The Spirit Chronicles
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: Rias y los demás integrantes del Club de Ocultismo recibirán la visita de un chico muy extraño, el cual esconde un secreto consigo. Apaleado en un principio por confusión, ayudará al grupo de demonios a superar los pesados problemas que se les presentarán... de maneras que ni se imaginarán. Class M por desnudos, violencia y... más adelante lemmon. Capítulo 2 subido, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Qué tal, queridos amigos lectores!**

**Después de casi una eternidad de no publicar absolutamente nada, les traigo aquí hoy una nueva superproducción, de mis manos obviamente XD, de High School DxD modificado en muchos aspectos.**

**Habrá Gender Bender de varios personajes y las situaciones se modificarán también.**

**En parte será una historia algo más o menos paralela a High School Dragons X Demons publicada obviamente por mí.**

**Bueno, no hablo más y dejaré esta historia para todos los pervertidos lectores que disfrutan esta serie. Adelante pues.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al genio de Tetsuya Yanagisawa.**

**High School DxD: The Spirit Chronicles**

**Capítulo 1: Demonios y Ángeles Caídos**

*RIIIIING RIIIIING* sonó un despertador en la mañana.

-ujmmmmfmfmfmf… rayos… -murmuraba una joven de cabellera corta marrón, despertándose de mala gana a un lado del molesto aparato –Que sueño más raro he tenido… soñé que un tipo con alas negras me asesinaba con una especie de lanza azulada… -dijo luego.

La muchacha de cabellera marrón y ojos del mismo color se levanta, desperezándose y dejando a la vista una figura y unos espectaculares pechos de tamaño medio que brillaban con los rayos matutinos del sol. Dicha joven se vistió adecuadamente con las ropas de la Academia Kuoh, para después salir directo al lugar.

En el camino se encuentra con una chica de cabellera corta blanca y ojos verdes junto con otra chica de cabellera corta negra y gafas con unos ojos azules detrás de ellos.

-¡Ohayo, Hyōdou-chan! –saludan las dos chicas antes mencionadas.

-Ohayo, Matsuri-san, Motoka-san –saluda la de cabello marrón, ahora atado en dos coletas a los costados, con una cara cansada.

-¿Qué sucede, Izumi-chan? Te ves cansada –expresa la muchacha de cabello negro.

-No, nada, sólo tuve una pesadilla, es todo –responde Izumi (N/A: Si se están preguntando… pues efectivamente. Issei Hyōdou es mujer aquí. Se llamará de ahora en más Izumi Hōydou. Sus amigos no se salvaron tampoco XD)

Desde ese tramo las tres amigas fijaron rumbo. Durante el trayecto, las dos amigas de Izumi iban hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían ese día después de clases, cosa que la muchacha de cabello marrón no atendía ya que estaba pensando en aquella extraña pesadilla.

-"Se sintió bastante real" –pensó ella, dudosa.

Después de eso llegaron a la academia. Cómo era bien sabido las mujeres abundaban en la zona y los chicos escaseaban.

Izumi y sus amigas se dirigían al salón 2-B, para seguir con la rutina diaria del estudio, y en el camino se toparon con Rias, la cual miró fugazmente a Izumi. La chica de cabello marrón quedó extrañada por la acción de la pelirroja, y también sospechando. Al parecer la pelirroja quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué tan importante quería decir la famosa presidenta del Club de Estudios Ocultos?

Pronto lo sabría.

Pasado un tiempo, y en la hora de descanso, en el salón de clases 2-B entra una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, con un aire coqueto a su alrededor, y no era para menos, porque su belleza era cautivadora y más sus pechos.

Izumi la mira de reojo y una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente en su rostro.

-"¡Hum! Ya llegó la linda princesita. ¿Qué demonios será lo que está buscando aquí?" –piensa con enojo la chica de cabello marrón.

La rubia se acerca a Izumi, quién estaba postrada en su banco y con una expresión de aburrimiento y enojo en su rostro.

-Hey, hola –saluda amablemente la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta de mala gana Izumi.

-Traigo un mensaje de Rias Gremory-senpai –responde la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Rias Gremory? –pregunta confundida, recordando el suceso anterior que había tenido con dicha pelirroja –Explícate mejor, Kibari –exige la chica de cabello marrón.

-Ella me pidió que te escolte personalmente a nuestro club. Así que, ¿podrías venir conmigo, por favor? –responde y pide Kibari.

-De acuerdo –responde Izumi indiferente.

La chica de cabello marrón fue llevada por la rubia a un edificio antiguo en la academia, en el cual entraron. Izumi pudo apreciar en un cuarto al que entraron un ambiente raro, lleno de velas por doquier en la sala principal. Parecía como una secta (N/A: No tanto, pero se acerca XD)

Kibari le presentó a una chica loli de cabello blanco y ojos color miel, la cual no paraba de comer. Se llamaba Toujo Koneko, una estudiante de primer año.

Luego conoció a la mano derecha de Rias, Himejima Akeno. Otra chica con grandes "dotes". Finalmente salió la presidenta del club, la famosa Rias Gremory, una pelirroja con mucha pechonalidad, quiero decir personalidad.

Izumi y los subordinados de Rias se acomodaron en los sofás de la sala principal. Una vez allí, Rias le dijo la verdad a su nueva integrante, Izumi, de lo que en realidad eran… Demonios.

A partir de allí, todo sucede casi exactamente igual que en la serie, a excepción de que no mencionan a Raynare, pero sí al ángel Donashik, posiblemente porque la mujer no era quién haya asesinado a Izumi.

Después se le fue revelada otra cosa: Izumi poseía una Sacred Gear, más precisamente la Boosted Gear, razón por la cual fue asesinada por Donashik.

-¿Pero… si fui asesinada… cómo es que aún sigo viva? –argumenta la chica de cabello marrón.

-Porque fui yo quién te trajo a la vida nuevamente, y has renacido como mi hermana, una demonio del Clan Gremory. Más precisamente una demonio esclava –responde Rias, sacando a relucir sus exóticas alas demoniacas.

Izumi se sobresalta, y más al ver que todos hacían lo mismo y sacaban su par de alas de sus espaldas. Más boquiabierta no podía quedar cuando descubrió que ella también pudo hacerlo, pudo sacar sus alas de demonio involuntariamente en ese momento.

-Bienvenida al club, Izumi –anuncia Rias sonriente.

-"¡No puede ser posible! ¿S-Soy… una demonio? ¿Ya no soy humana?" –eran las preguntas que surcaban por la mente turbada de la chica de cabellos marrones.

Después de esa escena perturbadora, Rias procedió a explicarle algunas cosas más acerca de los contratos entre humanos y demonios, casi exactamente igual que en la serie, a excepción claro del tema de ganarte tu propio esclavo y cosas pervertidas y demás palabrerío que fue omitido.

Como era nueva en el tema, Izumi debía encargarse de cumplir con la pesada tarea de entregar los folletos de invocación a cuanta persona se encontrara en la calle, y que podría necesitarlo.

Cuando estuvo preparada, salió a la calle a repartir los panfletos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Oh cielos, esto es realmente grande. Me pierdo –expresaba confundido un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos rojos. El mismo estaba mirando hacia todos lados, como tratando de encontrar algo –Etto… debería haber un apartamento por este lado, pero… no está. Encima olvidé donde estaba, que cabeza hueca –se lamentaba el muchacho.

Empezó a caminar por las calles, manteniendo un rostro pasible a pesar de estar confundido por su situación.

-Muy bien. Supuestamente debería ir por esta calle, ir hacia la derecha, luego caminar dos cuadras más… y el resto sí se me olvidó. *suspira* supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la vieja manera… con intuición –dice el muchacho con tono derrotado y siguiendo su camino.

A lo lejos venía Izumi, pedaleando en su fiel bicicleta, ya casi estaba por terminar con la entrega, cuando vio al chico que parecía tener un atisbo de desesperanza, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-"Parece que él podría necesitar la ayuda de un demonio. Será mejor que vaya" –piensa la joven.

Se acerca hasta él, y el muchacho se percata de su presencia.

-Hola –saluda Izumi, para después entregarle uno de los folletos –Por favor, toma uno –dice luego.

-Etto… muchas gracias –responde el joven, mirando sin prestar atención detenidamente a lo que contenía el papel.

Cuando Izumi ya se estaba por retirar, aquel pelinegro la detiene.

-¡Disculpa! –llama de repente el chico.

Izumi se detiene.

-¿Sí? –pregunta ella.

-¿Por casualidad no me ayudarías con una dirección? Es que… estoy un poco perdido jeje –responde él.

-Claro –accede la chica de cabellos marrones.

Con ella, el joven pudo por fin encontrar el lugar que estaba buscando de hace rato: una especie de casa que daba alojamiento.

-Éste es el lugar –dice Izumi.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –dice el joven, haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh no es para tanto, no tienes por qué agradecerme así –dice la chica, un poco apenada.

-Bueno, aun así muchas gracias –agradece por segunda vez el joven –Por cierto, me llamo Azael… Akatsuki Azael –se presenta el pelinegro.

-Mucho gusto, Azael-kun. Yo soy Hyōdou Izumi –se presenta la chica.

-Un placer, Izumi-chan. Ok ya debo irme, hasta luego –se despide Azael, entrando a la casa.

-Igualmente –dice Izumi, retomando el camino de vuelta al club, en donde informaría de su misión cumplida.

Al entrar en la casa, Azael recibió la bienvenida de la mujer que estaba allí, preguntando por él también, cosa que Azael respondió. La mujer decidió acceder a dejarlo vivir allí por un tiempo.

Así que, una vez acomodado en uno de los cuartos, el pelinegro se preparó para irse a dormir luego de un problemático día, cuando de repente una sensación extraña lo interrumpe. Un sentimiento, como de que algo no andaba bien en ese lugar. Extrañamente esa sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando, por algún motivo, tomó el folleto, que le fue entregado por Izumi, en sus manos.

Ahora sí lo observó detenidamente, y en eso un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, percatándose inmediatamente de la situación.

-"No puede ser. Éste… Éste un círculo de invocación demoniaco. Pero… imposible. No he sentido nada demoniaco cuando estaba cerca de Izumi" –pensó el pelinegro, y en eso su ceño se frunce –"Deberé dejar de aparentar mi normalidad, pero… por una parte si lo hago, y ahora que recién descubro la existencia de demonios aquí, habrán muchos problemas, de eso estoy seguro. Por otra parte me ayudaría el saber dónde están los demonios, así evito sus problemas" –pensaba Azael. Se acercó a la ventana, y su rostro mostraba ahora una triste expresión.

Él no era consciente de lo que se venía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, y se preparó lo más rápido que pudo para asistir a la academia Kuoh, puesto que él era un estudiante transferido, supuestamente, desde Alemania.

Cuando estaba yendo hacia la academia, se topó con una damisela en apuros, la cual… bueno, se había caído y ahora estaba con el trasero apuntando directamente hacia Azael.

El pelinegro se puso muy rojo, pero rápidamente se compuso para ir a ayudar a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta Azael, corriendo hacia ella y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Sí, muchas gracias –agradece ella, y en eso una especie de velo que tenía sobre su cabeza vuela y entonces Azael pudo admirar una obra de arte frente a sus ojos: la belleza e inocencia se desparramaban a montones del rostro de aquella muchacha joven y rubia, de ojos verdosos, la cual ahora miraba sorprendida al pelinegro.

-U-Um… -dijo la chica con pena. Cuando Azael se dio cuenta, ya estaba sosteniéndole de la mano por más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario. El pelinegro se suelta rápida, pero no bruscamente de la chica, para después darse cuenta de que el velo de la chica estaba volando.

-Oh, descuida, yo te lo traigo –dijo él, corriendo tras la tela que iba de un lado a otro. Cuando por fin la agarró, se la devolvió a la rubia.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –dice la rubia con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué –responde Azael, con una mano en la nuca.

-Um, yo… -dijo la chica con algo de timidez.

-¿? –pregunta Azael.

-Es que… estoy perdida y necesito ayuda –pide ella con una sonrisa angelical, la cual era imposible negarse.

-"Creo que me enamoré" –pensó el tórtolo de Azael –Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres –dice él luego sin pensarlo dos veces –"Después de todo, ya no aparentaré confusión nunca más, así que puedo arreglármelas para guiar a esta hermosa chica" –pensó por último.

-¿De verdad? Oh gracias! –agradece la rubia con una sonrisa.

De ahí empezaron a caminar. Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio, y Azael decidió reanudar la conversación.

-¿Estás de viaje? –pregunta él, observando su maleta.

-Oh no, la verdad es que me asignaron a la iglesia de este lugar –responde la chica.

-Ah eres monja, por eso tienes el atuendo –comenta el pelinegro.

-Sí. Me alegro de haber encontrado a una persona tan amable como tú. Debe ser ayuda divina –dice la rubia, sonriéndole a Azael, el cual se puso rojo.

-Oh bueno… jeje no tanto. Muchas gracias por el cumplido igual –agradece él con su mano en la nuca –"Waoo, me alaga que piense así jejeje" –piensa después.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, luego escuchan un llanto que provenía de un chico que se había lastimado la rodilla. La acompañante rubia de Azael acude en su ayuda y entonces utiliza un poder sanador para curar las heridas del infante. Azael se muestra sorprendido por tal escena.

-"Así que ella maneja magia también… interesante" –piensa el pelinegro.

Después retomaron su curso, y esta vez la rubia es la que empieza la conversación.

-Supongo que te sorprendí por lo de antes –dice ella.

-Oh sí, tienes un poder impresionante. La magia curativa es muy buena, va contigo –halaga el muchacho.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. Es un poder maravilloso que me lo ha concedido Dios –dice ella feliz, pero luego su cara parece tener unos tintes de tristeza –Sí, un maravilloso poder… -dice, volteando su rostro con las expresiones antes descritas.

Azael notó eso.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué será que se puso triste?" –pensó él, curioso.

-¡Oh, allí debe ser! –exclama la chica, mirando hacia adelante.

Azael la sigue con la mirada, y ve que a lo lejos estaba una iglesia. Luego el muchacho mira su reloj y frunce el ceño.

-Rayos… -masculla por lo bajo el pelinegro, enojado al parecer.

-Me gustaría regresarte el favor, ¿quieres acompañarme? –pregunta ella.

-Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero ya debo regresar. Lo lamento –responde Azael, apenado de no poder acompañarla por más tiempo.

-Ya veo –comenta ella un poco triste –Por cierto me llamo Asia Argento. Por favor llámame Asia –dice luego, con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Asia. Yo me llamo Akatsuki Azael, y puedes llamarme Azael o Aza si lo prefieres –responde el pelinegro.

-Azael-san, me alegra haber encontrado a alguien tan amable como tú poco después de haber llegado a Japón –dice Asia sonriente.

-Ah, bueno… jejeje –comenta Azael con una mano en la nuca y algo sonrojado.

-Por favor visita la iglesia cuando tengas tiempo –pide la rubia.

-Por supuesto, así lo haré. Nos vemos entonces –saluda el pelinegro y se va, mientras que Asia lo ve para finalmente retomar su propio camino.

-"Maldición, la hubiera acompañado por más tiempo de no ser por la academia… pero en fin, hoy es mi primer día y no pienso faltar" –pensó Azael, mientras apresuraba el paso, y llegaba por fin a su destino.

El pelinegro iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y apurado además, que cuando cruzó en una de las esquinas del edificio, para luego poder subir, se topó con una exuberante joven de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules, Rias Gremory. Azael no lo sabía, pero estba a punto de descubrirlo.

Él cometió el grave error de rozarla, sus manos apenas se tocaron cuando se cruzaron, y eso le iba a costar al pelinegro.

Rias se frenó y quedó estática en su lugar, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Azael no mostraba menos, estaba en las mismas.

-"No puede ser posible. Acaso él es… ¿un ángel caído?" –piensa Rias, cerrando sus puños.

-"Ella es una demonio ¡Puta mierda! Y de seguro sintió que yo no soy normal, la cagué con tocarla" –pensó Azael, mirándola de reojo, pero eso sólo acrecentó las sospechas de Rias hacia él.

La pelirroja ahora se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, Azael también a ella. Unos incómodos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes, únicamente las miradas persistían entre los dos. Hasta que ese silencio fue cortado por la pelirroja.

-Supongo que tú debes ser un estudiante nuevo en la academia. Es un placer, me llamo Rias Gremory, presidenta del club de Estudios Ocultos, ¿y tú como te llamas? –se presenta, y luego pregunta la demonio, con un tono serio.

-Mi nombre es Azael Akatsuki, un placer conocerte también, Rias –responde el pelinegro, serio también, pues ya había captado el tono de la pelirroja, y ya empezó a sospechar.

-"Azael… un perfecto nombre… para un ángel caído. Está más que claro que él lo es, mis sentidos nunca fallan" –pensó Rias.

Azael se sintió como acorralado, más aún, como ser examinado milímetro por milímetro, lo cual le incomodó bastante. Decidió que ya era hora de retirarse, no quería pelear el día de hoy.

-Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero ya me tengo que ir, mi clase empieza en menos de dos minutos y no quiero llegar tarde –dice él.

-Claro, no hay problema –contesta Rias.

Azael se fue en silencio y rápido, mientras era observado de atrás por la pelirroja, bien seria.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo éste ángel aquí? ¿Estarán tan desesperados por exterminar a Izumi que optaron por enviar a un lacayo? O quizás… éste no sea un ángel caído ordinario… en todo caso, nos veremos las caras luego, Azael. Descubriré por qué estás aquí" –pensó la demonio, antes de seguir con su camino.

El tiempo pasó, y ya las clases terminaron. Azael ya se retiraba, cuando fue abordado por dos chicas, una rubia y una albina de aspecto loli.

-Akatsuki Azael, ¿no? –pregunta la rubia.

-Etto… sí ¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunta Aza.

-Que nos acompañes –responde la albina.

-Rias Gremory-sama pidió que por favor asistieras al club, y que te escoltemos hacia él –dice la rubia.

Azael lo pensó por un momento, y decidió que era mejor aceptar y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo –responde el pelinegro.

Entonces los tres fueron hacia donde estaba la ubicación del club demoniaco. Al entrar, Azael puede ver a Rias, sentada tras un gran escritorio, a otra chica de cabello negro acompañándole a un lado, y a otra joven de cabello marrón sentada en el sofá.

-Ah Azael, que bueno que decidieras aceptar venir. Por favor toma asiento –dice Rias.

-Claro –responde el aludido, medio indiferente.

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. La cerró la rubia que lo acompañó hasta ese lugar. Azael sigue calmo. La chica albina se sienta a un lado suyo, y la rubia frente a él.

De pronto las miradas de todos se posaron sobre él. Era palpable la presión que ejercían con la vista. Azael nota que Rias se levanta de la silla, solo para colocarse frente al escritorio y sentarse sobre él, con los brazos cruzados y de nuevo una seria expresión.

-Muy bien, Azael, o mejor dicho ángel caído… ¿nos vas a decir por qué estás aquí? Acaso ¿intentabas matar a Izumi? ¿O alguna otra cosa que sólo conocen los de tu especie? –interroga la pelirroja.

Azael no pudo demostrar nada más que confusión al oír eso.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí nomás.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo, eh? Una cosa: con respecto a lo de Azael y lo de ángel caído y demás nimiedades, déjenme darles un pequeñísimo spoiler… Rias y los demás están equivocados.**

**Quiero agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por la ayuda brindada durante la realización de este fic, además de alentarlos a ustedes a que dejen su opinión XD**

**Bueno, ya me voy, cuídense muchachines y nos leeremos en la próxima.**

**Hasta luego.**

**PD: En serio… ¿merezco reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola muchachines!**

**Aquí su servidor Lelouch Akatsuki trayendo nuevo capitulo :3**

**Aquí se revela la verdadera identidad de Azael, además de incluir un poco de su historia personal, les aseguro que quedarán bastante sorprendidos. Habrán otras sorpresas también.**

**Agradezco a Gajeel Redfox por la ayuda y su opinión, y a Sarahí99 por poner a mi segundo OC, Azael, en su historia Nuestro Deseo Cumplido, léanla está bien chachi pistachi XD**

**Okey, pasemos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: High School no me pertenece, es propiedad del genio Tetsuya Yanagisawa.**

**High School DxD: The Spirit Chronicles**

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones y Desiciones**

De pronto las miradas de todas se posaron sobre él. Era palpable la presión que ejercían con la vista. Azael nota que Rias se levanta de la silla, solo para colocarse frente al escritorio y sentarse sobre él, con los brazos cruzados y de nuevo una seria expresión.

-Muy bien, Azael, o mejor dicho ángel caído… ¿nos vas a decir por qué estás aquí? Acaso ¿intentabas matar a Izumi? ¿O alguna otra cosa que sólo conocen los de tu especie? –interroga la pelirroja.

Azael no pudo demostrar nada más que confusión al oír eso.

-¿Disculpa? –es lo único que atina a preguntar el pelinegro.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, Azael –dice Kibari.

-Todos aquí sabemos que eres un ángel caído –dice Koneko.

Azael vio de reojo que todos estaban preparados, a lo mejor para atacar, si él hacía un movimiento brusco. Al menos eso es lo que el ojirojo había deducido.

-¿Por qué mejor no empiezas por decirnos quién eres en realidad, Azael? –pide Rias.

El pelinegro los mira a todos fugazmente, para luego echar un largo y pesado suspiro de derrota.

-Lo haré, lo haré. Les explicaré todo, pero por favor tranquilícense, que no estoy aquí para pelear –responde Aza. Acto seguido las chicas parecen relajarse.

-Okey, por donde empiezo… bueno, mi nombre es real, incluso mi apellido. Pero una cosa es segura… ustedes me están juzgando mal –dice el pelinegro.

Silencio absoluto por unos segundos.

-Explícate mejor –exige Rias de nuevo.

-Claro. Lo que quería decir es que no soy ni ángel caído, ni demonio ni otra cosa… pero tampoco soy muy humano que digamos. Soy una especie de… espíritu. Bueno… mitad espíritu mitad humano –responde Azael.

Silencio absoluto en la sala… de nuevo.

-Deja de jugar con nosotros –dice Izumi enojada.

-Ara ara cálmate, Izumi. Estoy segura que Azael sabrá explicarlo mejor –dice Akeno, como siempre sonriente.

Rias se levanta y se acerca al pelinegro.

-No estoy para bromas, Azael. Dinos la verdad ahora y no des tantos rodeos –exige nuevamente la pelirroja.

Azael reitera su suspiro.

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad… pero si quieren más, pues… les contaré un poco de mi pasado, para que me crean –comenta el pelinegro –Verán, antes yo no era humano… era pura materia espiritual, algo así como un fantasma o espíritu si les gusta llamarlo –dice luego.

Otra vez… silencio en la sala.

-¿Es en serio? –pregunta Kibari.

-Sí. ¿Por qué era un espíritu? La respuesta es que fui y soy una creación, producto de la mezcla de energía universal y el pensamiento –responde Azael.

-Voy a repetir lo que preguntó Kibari ¿Es en serio? Aún no creo de que eres una creación espiritual ¿cómo fue eso? ¿y por qué? –pregunta Rias.

-Bueno, yo también repetiré explicaciones. Como dije era pura materia espiritual, creado a través del pensamiento de Lelouch Akatsuki, mi creador, como una especie de "amigo imaginario", convirtiéndome así en su primer tulpa y sirviendo como su amigo y protector espiritual también. Me volví humano cuando se liberó el contrato que había entre mí y Lelouch –explica como por cuarta vez consecutiva el pelinegro.

Nadie podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaban sorprendidos.

-Supongo que podrás demostrárnoslo, ¿no? Que no eres un ángel caído –pide Rias.

-Pero ¿acaso no les bastó con esa explicación? Si les dije toda la verdad –se queja Azael.

-Ara ara, por favor entiende que no podemos fiarnos tan fácilmente, menos de palabras que no tengan demostración que valgan –dice Akeno.

-Miren, lo único que puedo demostrarles es que no poseo alas de ángel caído ni de demonio ni de nada –comenta el ojirojo.

-Pues eso no basta como prueba para creerte –dice Kibari.

-Entonces si no me creen con eso ya no sé qué hacer –dice Azael, con un tono entre derrotado y enojado, recostándose en el sofá –Yo no asesino a nadie, ni siquiera a demonios o ángeles caídos, no hago cosas malas, no sé por qué rayos tienen que temerme. Podré actuar, pero sólo en defensa propia, para proteger a los que me importan -.

-Bueno… ¿sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, para que reconsideremos tus palabras –le dice la pelirroja.

-¿Y cual sería esa idea? –pregunta Aza.

-Simple. Que te unas a mi clan, el Clan Gremory –propone la presidenta.

-¡Pero, presidenta…! –exclaman Kibari e Izumi al mismo tiempo, al parecer estaban en desacuerdo.

Rias hace una seña con su mano para que se calmen. Akeno se le acerca lentamente a la pelirroja para susurrarle algo en el oído.

-Rias, ¿en qué estás pensando? –le pregunta Akeno en el susurro.

-Sí estoy en lo cierto, podré sacar ventaja con esto, como lo hice contigo Akeno. Claro, si es que Azael acepta venir conmigo –le contesta Rias de igual modo. No supo porque, pero Akeno pareció captar un poco de egoísmo proveniente de la voz de la pelirroja.

Azael no lo pudo evitar, y escuchó esa pequeña conversación. Decir que no le gustó nada eso era quedarse corto.

Lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que, sin ninguna otra opción, decidió aceptar, a pesar de lo que escuchó.

-Si con esto lograré tener sus respetos, aceptaré tu propuesta, Rias –responde el ojirojo.

-Perfecto. Una cosa más te hace falta para poder entrar al clan –dice la presidenta.

-¿Y eso sería? –pregunta el muchacho.

-Que te conviertas en demonio –responde Rias.

Silencio absoluto.

-¿Y como lo harás? –pregunta de nuevo Azael.

-Te paras por allí y yo ejecuto un antiguo hechizo para convertirte en mi demonio esclavo, ¿fácil, no? –responde la pelirroja.

-Sí, fácil. Pero hay un… pequeño problema –dice el ojirojo.

-¿Qué problema? –pregunta ella.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que soy un espíritu? –pregunta Azael.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Estoy más que segura que eso no interferirá con tu cambio –dice la pelirroja.

-No va a funcionar, ya te lo digo de antemano –dice Azael, cruzado de brazos.

-Sí va a funcionar. Colócate por allí –pide Rias, un poco molesta por la actitud del pelinegro, el cual sólo suspira resignado, colocándose a un lado de la sala.

Rias efectúa el hechizo. Un gran círculo rojizo con extrañas formas (N/A: lo lamento si no lo detallo bien, es que tampoco sé cómo explicarlo) aparece debajo de Azael, brillando fuertemente por unos cuantos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Una Rias muy confundida y sorprendida mira a Azael de arriba abajo, descubriendo que nada ha pasado en realidad. Lo intenta de nuevo, obteniendo los mismos resultados anteriores. Lo vuelve a hacer, una y otra vez, pero en todos esos intentos acaba teniendo cero éxitos.

-No… lo… entiendo –dice Rias exhausta de tener que repetir el hechizo varias veces, que acabó drenando sus fuerzas.

-Te lo dije, Rias. Yo no puedo ser convertido, ya que estoy enlazado a Lelouch –dice él, ayudando a a la pelirroja a pararse.

-Gracias… ¿qué…? –agradece, y luego pregunta repentinamente ella, al sentir como recobraba rápidamente sus energías cuando Azael la tocó.

-Controlo el flujo de la energía universal, eso explica el por qué te recuperaste rápidamente –responde el pelinegro.

Las demás estaban muy sorprendidas con lo que pasó con Azael, y por supuesto Rias también estaba incluida en la conmoción.

-Esto… Azael, ¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué mejor no… te retiras y… hablamos mañana? –pide la presidenta, aún sorprendida.

-De acuerdo, ¿no me borrarán la memoria o algo por el estilo, no? –pregunta el ojirojo.

-No, no te preocupes. Puedes irte tranquilo –responde Rias.

Azael sin mediar más palabra se va del lugar, dejando la sala y a todas en silencio por el resto de la noche.

Cada una de las demás integrantes se iba del club al pasar los minutos, dejando el lugar y a Rias y a Akeno solas.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solas, Akeno se dirigió nuevamente a su ama.

-Ara ara, ¿Y ahora que harás, Rias? Después de… todo esto que ha ocurrido. La verdad yo no sé que más pensar de este… extraño chico –pregunta la reina a la pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco sé que pensar. Por ahora me tomaré esta noche para hacerlo, pensar bien lo que haré mañana con respecto a él –responde Rias.

-¿Lo aceptarás igual o no? –vuelve a preguntar Akeno.

-No lo sé. Sería una locura total si acepto a un no-demonio a mi clan –responde la presidenta.

-Pero tampoco es un ángel caído, además de que no está de acuerdo con sus acciones –dice la pelinegra.

-Ni con las nuestras, Akeno. Él es neutral, puedo sentirlo –le contesta la pelirroja.

-Pero tampoco pretende hacer daño a nadie, a ninguno de los dos bandos –comenta la reina.

Rias queda en silencio.

-Puede que tengas razón, Akeno. Pero igual así, debo pensar muy bien el paso que daré. Esto definitivamente tendrá repercusiones en el futuro –comenta la pelirroja, con las manos sosteniendo su mentón al más puro estilo Gendo Ikari.

-Ara ara –dice Akeno, yendo hacia la puerta –Quién sabe… a lo mejor hagas una buena elección con él –dice , para después irse, dejando a una Rias sorprendida y pensativa por el resto de la noche.

Con Azael, el panorama no era menor. Estaba bastante nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara, de pensar cual sería el próximo movimiento de las demonios, ahora que ya sabían de su estado.

-Pero no soy ángel caído, estoy seguro que habrán entendido, por que hice todo lo que pude para demostrárselos –comenta por lo bajo el pelinegro, mientras se metía a la cama, y caía derrotado ante los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Listo, hasta aquí llego u.u**

**Lamento que sea tan corto, pero no quería hacerlos esperar mucho.**

**¿Qué tal la sorpresa con Azael? De seguro quedaron boquiabiertos al saber la relación que tiene él conmigo (N/A: no seáis malpensados, no soy gay ¬ ¬) ya seguro lo habrán entendido con la explicación que dio Azael en el fic.**

**Bueno, les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer el capítulo, y nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo, que espero que sea pronto.**

**Ok, hasta luego y cuídense! :D**

**PD: ¿algún review por allí?**


End file.
